1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a test booklet and, more particularly, to a test booklet that includes one or more tear-out answer sheets that can readily be removed from the booklet to be mailed, where the answer sheets include answer selections to questions within the book that are selected by scratching off a rub out material to expose the answer selection below. The test booklet has particular application for receiving continuing education instant credit at home.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Certain disciplines and/or professions sometimes require that the persons involved in or practicing the profession periodically receive continuing education (CE) on subject matter related to the profession so that the persons update and maintain their skills, and/or renew their licenses associated with the profession. For example, radiologic technologists are currently required to renew their license every two years by receiving twenty-four CE credits that requires a showing of their knowledge on various topics. These topics include computer tomography, general radiography, magnetic resonance imaging and cardiovascular interventional radiography. Other professions requiring continuing education obviously require a showing of knowledge in other areas.
For some professions, continuing education is received by the person by taking tests that are then graded by an accredited organization to determine whether the person will receive credit. Heretofore these types of tests were generally administered at a testing facility to a group of persons under a controlled environment. Such tests usually required the individuals to read a series of questions and write down an appropriate answer, such as selecting a multiple choice answer to a particular question, within a certain period of time. In this situation, the individuals are required to go to the particular testing facility at a particular time for a certain amount of time. Obviously, the individuals may be inconvenienced by such a practice.
What is needed is a technique for allowing a person to receive continuing education credit at his or her leisure, for example at home, and mail in the answers to then be graded by an accredited agency to determine if the continuing education credit can be given. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide such a testing technique and associated test booklet.